¡quiero que sepas!
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: Como todo hombre en la vida quisiera una "cita" con una joven atractiva, con un físico perfecto y un carácter dominante, bueno, no tan dominante, durante la noche en un parque cerc de su casa, aunque si esa mujer dominante en Haruhi, talvez no asistiria


Hola, bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom, y bueno, espero sus sugerencias, tanto de escritura, como en la forma explícita, también, quiero aclarar que esto sucede después de la película del anime…

Espero os guste

¡DISFRUTENLA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡QUIERO QUE SEPAS!**

Después de mi "placentera" estancia en el hospital, y de la charla con Nagato, logre disfrutar las vacaciones de invierno, aunque mi deleite en estas duro demasiado poco en el momento en que escuche el sonidito frustrante de mi teléfono, y leí el nombre que me mostraba la pequeña pantalla

_Haruhi_

Tuve que reprimir una mueca de enojo

Esta mujer sí que disfruta el hacerme sufrir

- … -

- _¿Dónde estás Kyon?_ - como siempre no me dejo decir ni un "hola" al responder el teléfono

- donde más… en mi casa – respondí al tiempo que acariciaba a Shimisen y este me miraba interrogante

- _ven ahora mismo al parque – _ordeno

- suspire y no me dejo responder – de nuevo – y colgó, dejándome viendo a la pantalla del teléfono confundido

Jamás cambia

Como todo hombre en la vida quisiera, es una "cita" con una joven atractiva, con un físico perfecto y un carácter dominante, bueno, no tan dominante, durante la noche en un parque cerc de su casa, aunque si esa mujer dominante en Haruhi, no creo que ningún hombre en sus cabales asistiría a esa "cita"… aunque en realidad lo que hago en este momento no es asistir a una "cita", es solo un junta que supongo es de la Brigada

No tarde mucho en llegar al lugar citado, encontrándomela a ella sentada, sola, extrañamente, en la banca más cercana al camino, no deje de pedalear hasta que llegue a su posición

- oie – dije como costumbre para llamar su atención

- ¡Kyon! – grito efusiva levantándose y parándose juste frente a mi

- ¿para qué estoy aquí? – pregunte haciendo el intento de bajarme de la bici, cosa que ella me impidió y se subió en la parte trasera

- para llevarme a un lugar – claro, soy tu transporte gratis, deberías de agradecerme de vez en cuando que no te cobro muchas cosas – ahora, ponte en marcha lento – de nuevo, ordenando, como toda chica dominante

Sin más, emprendí mi carrera a un lugar desconocido para, siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica tras de mi

No tardamos mucho en llegar a un lugar totalmente extraño para mi, de gran altura, donde se podía ver en totalidad la ciudad, podía jurar que veía mi casa

- bien Kyon, estamos aquí para presenciar un fenómeno que solo se ´presente cada siglo – la mire interrogante, con que no me salga con:

"venimos a ver como aterrizan los aliens"

Estará todo bien, aunque pensándolo bien, debería de preguntarle como llego al planeta a Nagato

- y eso es… - deje la oración inconclusa para que ella la completara, se giro hacia mí como siempre de energética y vivaz

- ¡luces nocturnas! – el brillar de las estrellas a sus espaladas, mas ella parada de manera como si estuviese presentando algo, con los brazos alzados, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, unido al brillo en sus ojos fue una escena que espero no olvidar en muchos años

Se veía hermosa

No es que Haruhi no me parezca atractiva, de hecho el primer pensamiento que me cruzo la mente el día que la vi sentada detrás de mí fue: _pero que buena esta_

Si, como todo hombre, solo miro su físico, y que físico tiene mi jefa de Brigada

La contemple un rato, cosa que ella no noto

Miro insistentemente el cielo en las siguientes horas, como cuatro para ser exactos, sin mirar que yo me moría de frio, solo Salí con un sweater, y nada más, claro, contando la demás ropa que uno porta como parte del pudor y la moral

Y ella no tenia frio, con su playera delgada y de tirantes, y sus shorts cortos con sandalias… está loca, definitivamente debería ponerse algo encima, si no un día morirá de pulmonía

Cuando por enésima vez la mire, pude figurar que sonreía, al parecer lo bueno ya venía, mire al cielo y la vista se nublo un poco

El cielo está cubierto por algo parecido a la nebulosa, al sustancia roja en forma de gas, cubría parte del cielo, mientras unos colores más vivos cubrían otra parte, sonreí, enserio que valía el siglo de espera, o las cuatro horas, es lo mismo

- ¿lo miras Kyon? ¿Lo miras? – Grito la castaña junto a mi jalando de la manga de mi sweater, asentí y ella sonrió – es espectacular – dijo acercándose más a mi… suponía lo que quería al invitarme solo a mí, y más después de su actitud conmigo al terminar mi estadía en el hospital

Había sido menos mandona y me cuidaba al caminar, como si fuera alguien invalido suena…

Era extraño verla de esa forma, e intentaba disimularlo aunque lo le salía mucho que digamos

La mire a ella en lugar del cielo, colores que resplandecían en su rostro cuan fuegos artificiales

Me sonreí internamente

No estaba seguro de lo que sentía por mi jefa de Brigada, pero era lo que más se acercaba al sentimiento de "gustar" o "querer" era igual

- Haruhi… - susurre cerca de ella, se giro sonriente sin prever lo que seguía, y tenía que actuar rápido, antes de que ella me diera un golpe

La bese en los labios, sintiendo como se tensaba ante mi contacto, pero respondía después, sonreí contra sus labios, y ella bufo molesta

- ifioshta – dijo sin separarse de mí, y uniéndonos más con el agarre que tuvieron sus manos en mi cuello

Creo que esto si califica a:

_Chico desesperado que sale a una "cita" con una mujer atractiva y dominante_

Bah… que importa

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿FIN?**

Ok, quise, enserio que quise que las cosas parecieran totalmente narradas como Kyon las narra, con su tono aburrió y sarcástico, pero bueno, no salió mucho U.U

En fin, espero y les allá gustado, espero sus reviews con correcciones, opiniones, consejos, diciendo que me regalan un auto, que me darán marihuana, etc., etc.…

Sin más, me voy a tomar un café de un oxxo y luego a comer un flan

Nos leemos~

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
